Another form of serenading
by Kiinari
Summary: It doesn't have to be accompanied by music. All it needs are just words. Really. Loke/Lucy


Another form of serenading

X

This is dedicated to my dear friend.

X

Loke is tired of Lucy rejecting his advances on her multiple times. He could not understand what was so utterly horrifying about him that makes her reject him over and over again. Was it his slightly rugged look due to his spiky ginger hair? However Loke was sure it had only amplified debonair appearance. So what was it that made his one and only Lucy so reluctant to accept him? Was it because he was not suave enough? Or was it that she just found him plain annoying?

Loke's face turned pale at that.

He wouldn't allow that to happen. Not on his watch.

He nodded to himself. Pumping his fist in the air with conviction, he strode out of his room and disappeared to the other astral plane where his beloved Lucy is.

Oh she is going to be so surprised at his change.

X

"Lucy, how are you doing princess?"

"Not today Loke, I'm busy."

"But I haven't said anything yet."

"All more you should leave before I start to hear you spout all those lines."

"Lucy…"

"No."

X

While browsing through the departmental store in the spirit realm, Loke wondered what his dear Lucy would like as a present for her birthday which was coming up in a month. His hands came upon a familiar silky material. Oh…definitely not that. She would lock him out. He would however not mind it if she did accept it somehow. No it has to be more subtle. But what…?

His eyes caught sight of the words etched on the spine of a big yellow book.

Loke smirked and took it off the shelf.

X

She panted, breathless. Her opponent was strong. She might have underestimated him a wee bit. Lucy clutched her whip tightly, posed and ready to strike once more, waiting for a loophole to attack. The man grinned widely at her, revealing his gold canines.

"Girly, you are no match for me. Give it up. It's no point in trying to claim the bounty on my head since you can't even defeat me."

Lucy grinded her teeth, glaring at him while she did it.

"Don't belittle females! You…you chauvinist!" She screeched before launching herself at the burly male.

It was a big mistake. Lucy realized that the man could easily overpower her with his sheer strength and if she wants to defeat him it would take more than just reckless charging to take him down. She was no match for him.

However she wasn't called a stellar mage for nothing.

"I command you to open thee, gate of the lion, Loke!"

The summoned spirit immediately sensed the animosity in the air. In the blink of an eye, he reacted by attacking his enemy with a swift punch to the face empowered by his magic. The person who was so stunned by the sudden intrusion of the spirit and dazed by the swift blow that he not retaliate back. Another quick strike to the gut and he was out for the count.

"Thanks Loke. I was in a tight pinch back there."

He smiled and inclined his head slightly to the side to indicate that he had heard her. Lucy blinked, taken aback by his composure.

"Hey Loke are you alright?"

"I'm fine princess; better than ever actually."

"Are you sure? I feel that something is off with you today. I wonder what it is…"

A faint smile appeared on his face.

"Oh I'm sure you are just imagining too much princess." He replied. "As much as I want to continue savoring your _pulchritudinous_ profile, I'm positive that you would _circumvent_ me if I continue to do so."

Lucy stared blankly at him. Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly, albeit stunned at his words. With that, he disappeared back to his world. Only then did Lucy's vocal chords started to work once more.

"What was that…?" she mumbled to herself.

Lucy could only gawk at him as he disappeared back to the astral plane.

X

"Thanks again Loke."

"You're most welcome princess."

"What's with you the other time?"

"Oh it's nothing; I'm just learning to _cajole_ my lady love to like me. I'm filled with a string of _ardor_ feelings for my one and only who I'm in _allegiance_ with. _Concupiscent_ thoughts of her keep me awake all through the night. Yet I could only yearn for her, watch her afar and only dream to _indulge_ in such sinful _rapture_."

"You…must really love her…?"

"Of course, princess."

X

Lucy groaned in frustration. What was with Loke and his…his words! She stomped upon the ground angrily, much like a child who hadn't gotten her way. That was it. She was going to find out what he was talking about, even if she were to scour the entire dictionary to look for the meanings.

No spirit was going to make a fool out of her!

X

"Hey Loke, cut it out with those fanciful words. Natsu and Gray probably can't even understand half of the things that come out of your mouth."

Lucy had summoned him to her plane after arming herself with the meaning of words she spent the night before learning. She had wanted to settle it with him once and for all.

"Princess, it's a free world. Woe betides me for whom I once swore faith now scorns me."

"Oh don't be dramatic. I know what you are up to." Lucy muttered rolling her eyes.

"You do?"

"You are trying to trick me into giving you something right?"

"Well, I suppose but not exactly…"

Lucy felt herself becoming more and more aggravated with his vague answers.

"Spill it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I want to ravage you. I want you to feel the same fiery passion which burns inside of me. I want-"

Lucy cut him off his ramblings with her lips hard pressed against his.

Loke lips curled into a devious smile.

* * *

_I wanted to get this out today by hook or by crook for all of you Loke/Lucy fans out there. Enjoy._

_Review por favour?_

_Luki_


End file.
